


In His Veins

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [18]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Drug Use, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Club, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: On their winter break together, Viggo takes Hiccup to a BDSM club.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Scholar’s Mate [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251188
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	In His Veins

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this is totally wild and inaccurate. I've never been to a BDSM club, so this was just pulled from my imagination.

Hiccup’s legs were cold. He couldn’t believe he was showing his legs in the winter in the Netherlands of all places, but Viggo had found him a cute little leather skirt to wear. It puffed out a little and had a lace petticoat. Hiccup had never worn a skirt before, but upon putting it on, he’d realized instantly that he liked it. He liked the rest of the outfit too: a leather corset that worked to cover his chest and had a strap that went around the back of his neck, fingerless black gloves, black boots with a small heel, and to finish it off, a wide, black collar that had a gold symbol on each side, that of a heart being crushed in a raised fist. He wore all of this under a long, dark blue peacoat, his hands shoved into his pockets to keep them warm.

Viggo was dressed a little more warmly in black leather pants and high boots. Underneath his gray coat with fur was a black vest with spikes on the shoulders. He wore a leather cuff on his left wrist.

More unbelievable than the fact that he was showing his legs in a northern European winter, was that he was doing it because Viggo was taking him to a bdsm club. Apparently Amsterdam was full of them, one reason Viggo had suggested here as their winter break vacation spot. The same rules didn’t apply here as in America, which Viggo liked, though Hiccup was sure that illicit activities went on there. Still, he was eager to go, curious as to what would happen at such a place.

They arrived at a building with a nondescript door. Viggo opened it, letting Hiccup go in first. Warmth from heaters buffeted him as he went in, and he was glad for it. He took off his coat, looking around. It just seemed to be a lobby or entrance room. There were some couches and chairs scattered about, and the lights were dim. A burly man stood at the door opposite Hiccup. He was a little frightened by his presence, but Viggo came in after him, put a hand on his waist, and that made him feel better.

“He’s just the bouncer,” Viggo whispered into Hiccup’s ear. They approached him, and Viggo gave him a charming smile.

The man asked something in a language Hiccup didn’t understand, probably Dutch. Viggo must have understood though, (from vacationing here before), and pulled out his driver’s license, gestured for Hiccup to do the same. Hiccup did, glad that he only had to be 18 to get in here. Or, so he hoped. He didn’t want to be turned away after getting so dressed up. 

“Oh, Americans,” the man said with an accent, looking at each of their I.D.s. “Go on in.” He stepped aside and opened the door for him, and Viggo flashed his teeth in another smile, nodded his head in thanks. If he spoke it would just confuse the man due to his British accent. 

Hiccup had never been in a club such as this before. The door closed behind them, and he was left staring wide-eyed at everything going on. There was a bar, of course, plenty of couches, curtained off areas, but there were also spectacles going on publicly: men and women tied up naked or mostly naked, some blindfolded, being teased, flogged. Drinks passed around and there was laughter and talking and moans. The lighting was dim in here too, a lot of the decorations red and black. The scene excited Hiccup, and he felt himself growing a little hard. 

Viggo took Hiccup’s coat from him while he was taking in the scene, hung both coats up on a nearby coat rack. Then Viggo was taking out a chain from his coat pocket, attaching it to the collar, and then to the leather cuff on his wrist. Now they wouldn’t get separated and everyone would know that Hiccup was Viggo’s. 

“Come along, dear.” Viggo tugged a little on the chain, led Hiccup over to the bar. Viggo didn’t seem to know Dutch well enough to order drinks, but the bartender also knew English. Viggo ordered himself whiskey and Hiccup a strawberry daiquiri, one of his favorites.

Once they had their drinks, Viggo was taking Hiccup over to one of the couches in front of one of the little stages. It was a man tied up naked, taking a flogging from another man. Hiccup liked the sounds he made as he was hit, liked the look of his reddened skin. 

They sat down among the viewers, and Hiccup just watched the spectacle, sipped his drink. He didn’t know if he wanted to socialize. 

The people around them apparently did though: a woman and a man, both dressed in kink gear, showed interest in them. 

“Come here often?” the woman asked. She was practically sitting in the man’s lap. She had a Dutch accent and blonde hair. She looked to be in her 30s. 

“First time,” Viggo answered, putting an arm around Hiccup. 

“Oh, Brits!” the man exclaimed.

Viggo chuckled. “No, no. Just me. We’re from America.”

They gave their names. The man was Ambrose and the woman was Eva. They moved closer so they could all talk. Hiccup was asked how he had gotten onto the bdsm scene so young, and he explained that Viggo had introduced him to it. He was glad he had though. He got such a thrill from the things Viggo did to him.

“Will you be taking part?” Eva asked, gesturing to the scene in front of them. 

“Oh, separately,” Viggo said. He held up his hand with the leather cuff that had the chain. He smiled, but it almost looked threatening. “Hiccup’s mine.”

Hiccup liked hearing those words. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest. He was Viggo’s. 

Eva and Ambrose asked them what kinks they were into, and Viggo ran off the long list. The two of them looked impressed.

“And you can take all that?” Ambrose asked Hiccup.

“Oh, I love it,” Hiccup told him. He sipped his drink. “My favorite is definitely bondage though.” He loved being tied up, loved being under Viggo’s control and mercy. 

Eva stroked Ambrose’s face. “He loves it too, isn’t that right, Ambrose?” 

Ambrose smiled and nodded, kissed Eva on the lips. So she was the domme then. Hiccup actually hadn’t met a female domme before. He found that he liked that. 

Ambrose pulled something out of his pocket, a bottle. He screwed off the cap, put his nose to it, inhaled deeply. 

“Want any?” he asked Hiccup once he was done. Hiccup figured that whatever he had was a drug.

“What is it?” Hiccup asked while leaning over and taking the offered bottle. He was outrageously curious. 

“A popper,” Ambrose said. 

“A what?”

“They’re good,” Viggo told Hiccup. “They give you a rush and make your anal muscles relax.”

Hiccup figured he was okay with that. Besides, being with Viggo was all about trying new things. Why couldn’t he try this? He did as Ambrose had done and inhaled deeply through his nose. The scent was heady and nice, and Hiccup felt the rush almost instantly. His heart pounded in his head. He sighed, feeling lightheaded, but good, like he’d drunken a copious amount of alcohol. His hand was shaky, so Viggo took the bottle from him and passed it back to Ambrose. 

They talked some more, finished their drinks, set them on an end table. Viggo began to fondle Hiccup through his skirt, and Hiccup jutted his hips into it, loving it. Eva was doing the same with Ambrose through his pants. 

The rush from the popper had only lasted a few minutes, and Hiccup almost wanted to take more, but didn’t ask for it, not sure how much was too much to take. 

Eva produced a syringe filled with an unknown liquid. She leaned into Ambrose, whispered into his ear. Ambrose held out his arm, let her inject whatever it was into his forearm.

“What’s that?” Hiccup asked.

“Heroin, dear,” Eva answered. “You want some?”

Hiccup had heard all the horror stories about heroin, about addiction. He hesitated. Viggo was looking at him expectantly. Did he want him to take the drug? 

“I don’t know…”

“It’s just one time,” Viggo said.

“A-are the needles clean?” Hiccup asked nervously, Viggo’s hand still on his crotch. He’d heard about diseases being spread from shared needles. 

“They’re new,” Eva told him, but Hiccup couldn’t determine whether or not she was telling the truth. But, then again, why would she aim to harm someone she’d just met? Hiccup looked to Viggo.

“What do you think?”

Viggo kissed his cheek. “ _ I  _ think it would make everything quite pleasurable.”

Hiccup’s heart pounded. He’d never been in this kind of situation before. He felt trepidation and excitement all at the same time.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

Eva produced a new syringe while Ambrose’s head lolled on the couch. She handed it to Viggo, who uncapped it and looked to Hiccup.

“Hm, where to inject you?” His hand squeezed his cock, and a smile that Hiccup knew all too well came onto his face. Hiccup very much knew where he was going to inject him with it. It was going to hurt like all hell, but that excited him. His cock grew harder. With his other hand, Viggo was pushing Hiccup’s skirt down and pulling his cock from within its confines. Eva and Ambrose cooed at the sight of it, and Hiccup’s face flushed. His breaths were coming fast in anticipation.

Viggo got a very deep look of concentration on his face as he held his cock, and Hiccup liked that expression quite a lot. He just stared at him to distract from the fear of the coming pain.

The needle bit into the underside of his length, and Hiccup yelped. He would have jumped, but Viggo put his other hand firmly on his chest to stay him. He moaned as the needle went deeper. God, it hurt so badly, but it hurt in such a good way too. There was a burn as the plunger was pushed down and the drug entered his system. The rush came almost immediately, before Viggo was pulling out the needle. It made his skin tingle, made everything in him feel euphoric. He moaned again, let his head loll back. 

“There you go, love.” Viggo kissed his cheek, then down over his jaw, towards his throat. Hiccup hummed as he kissed his throat. Every touch felt incredible. 

Hiccup forgot where he was as Viggo fondled and kissed him. It felt like the music was entering his bloodstream, becoming one with his heart. Maybe  _ he  _ was the music and the music was him. Did that make sense? It didn’t matter. Viggo was touching his cock and sucking at his throat and it was wonderful. 

“ _ Viggo _ ,” Hiccup moaned. 

“Yes, darling?”

Hiccup didn’t know what he wanted. He just wanted  _ him _ . Arms feeling heavy, he grabbed Viggo’s face and pulled him into a harsh kiss. Viggo hummed out his pleasure, continued stroking Hiccup’s cock.

“Do you want more?” Viggo asked.

“Oh, yes, sir.”

Hiccup didn’t know what was going on when Viggo stood and took him with him. His legs felt heavy and he had to lean on Viggo for support. Eva and Ambrose followed, seemingly very interested in the two of them.

Viggo took them to one of the curtained off rooms. There were hooks in the floor and ceiling, and rope and chains hanging from one wall. 

“Rope or chains?” Viggo asked. The question wasn’t for Hiccup, was instead for their companions. 

“Rope,” Eva answered. “Let it burn his wrists.”

Viggo smiled, went with the rope. He helped Hiccup stand, then began restraining him. “I have to go grab a few things,” Viggo said, unattaching the chain from the collar. “Entertain yourselves.”

Hiccup didn’t know what that meant, didn’t know why Viggo was leaving. He listed to the side, feeling dizzy, but the ropes held him up. He liked the pull on his arms. 

Eva came to stand by him, and she was running hands over his body over his clothing.

“You’re just a little treat, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Mm.” Hiccup found that he liked her touch. 

“How big is your man’s cock?” she asked.

“H-huge,” Hiccup answered. His tongue felt thick in his mouth.

“Of course. You’d expect that on a man like that.” She swatted Hiccup on the ass, making him yelp, then went back over to the couch with Ambrose, who seemed to be unconscious for the moment. Hiccup watched them, and Ambrose came to under Eva’s coaxing hands and murmurs. His cock was free from his pants, in one of her hands. 

Viggo returned, now wearing leather gloves, holding a bottle of what Hiccup guessed was lube. His insides seemed to flutter in excitement. 

Viggo pulled down Hiccup’s skirt, ran a gloved hand over his ass. Hiccup curved into the touch, loving the texture on his skin. 

“Were you good while I was away?” Viggo asked.

“Yes, sir.” 

Viggo poured some of the lube into one hand, then rubbed said hand between Hiccup’s ass cheeks, coating his outside in it. Hiccup shuddered in pleasure when Viggo ran his fingers over his hole. Everything just felt so  _ good _ .

As Viggo had said, the popper had loosened his anal sphincter, and so Viggo was easily able to slide two slick fingers inside. Hiccup moaned and arched his back, trying to get the most of the sensation. One of Viggo’s hands went around, took his cock, and Hiccup wanted to cry it felt so good. 

It wasn’t long before Viggo had a whole hand inside Hiccup, pushing, twisting, working in and out. Hiccup was crying out and moaning loudly, forgetting about their little audience, not caring who heard him. He adored the gaping stretch of it, the feeling of fullness, the pressure against his prostate. And all the while Viggo was still touching his cock.

“There you go, darling,” Viggo murmured into his ear. Hiccup loved how deep his voice had gotten, how smooth it was. “Just what you need, yes? A nice fist in your little ass.”

“Mm… aghhhh…” 

Viggo continued what he was doing until Hiccup slurred out that he was going to cum. He abruptly stopped, and it left Hiccup was tears springing into his eyes. He couldn’t find words, but he whined in distress. He wanted to finish!

“Don’t worry, my dear. You’ll get there.” Viggo patted him on the ass. Hiccup watched through blurred vision, saw him undoing his belt buckle. Oh god, he was going to get his cock. Yes. 

Hiccup cried out and moaned as each inch of Viggo’s length was slid into him. The thrusting started out slow, and Hiccup wanted faster, but couldn’t speak, didn’t know how to. 

“ _ God _ …” he moaned out.

Viggo laughed in his ear, and the sound raised the hair on his neck. “No god. Only me.”

“G-good,” Hiccup slurred out. That’s all he wanted: Viggo.

As time went on, Hiccup lost touch with who he was. There was just Viggo’s body against his, inside of his. They were one together. It was like Viggo was in his veins, his breath, his heart. He held him by the hips, and that part of him tingled madly under his touch. Then there was what was happening inside. Oh god, it was perfect. So, so perfect. Viggo was thrusting faster, pushing and sliding across his prostate, building up his orgasm. He held his cock in one gloved hand, pumped it frantically.

“Gonna cum,” Hiccup slurred out. 

“Please do,” Viggo told him. 

So, Hiccup did. It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. He tossed his head back, screamed with it as it pounded through his body. Viggo was in him still, pushing him farther, and Hiccup adored it. He would have told him “yes” but couldn’t move his mouth to speak. 

Hiccup must have blacked out. He came to what felt like some time later on one of the couches in the club. His head was turned to the side, and the first thing he was met with was Eva fucking Ambrose. She had him down on his stomach and was plunging into him with a strap on. 

A hand turned Hiccup’s head the other way, and he saw Viggo sitting beside him. Viggo kissed him deeply, and Hiccup tried his best to return it in his foggy state. His limbs felt heavy. He felt like he could go to sleep.

“Let’s get back to the hotel,” Viggo said. 

Hiccup nodded. That was a good idea.

  
  


Hiccup couldn’t remember making it back to the hotel, but he woke up in what felt like the morning, naked, in bed alone. His head hurt and his mouth felt dry. His vision was a little fuzzy. 

“I brought you breakfast,” a voice said from behind him. Hiccup turned around, found Viggo standing in the doorway that separated the bedroom from the living and dining area. He was holding a plate and a glass of orange juice. 

“Not hungry,” Hiccup said.

Viggo came over, set the orange juice and the plate on the nightstand.

“You should eat after last night,” Viggo said. “You exerted yourself.”

Hiccup sat up, rubbed at his eyes. His vision was clear again when he opened them. Good. So that wasn’t a long term effect. 

“When did we get back?” Hiccup asked. He reached for a donut on the plate. He would get crumbs on the blankets but he didn’t care at the moment. 

“Late,” Viggo answered vaguely. He sat on the bed beside him. He must have eaten already. “How do you feel?”

“Okay,” Hiccup answered. “My head hurts a little though.”

Viggo nodded. “I can give you some Advil after you eat.” He slid a warm hand over Hiccup’s thigh. The blinds were open, letting in streams of sunlight. Would anyone see them if they fucked here? “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Hiccup nodded, chewing. “Vastly,” he said after he swallowed.

“I’m glad. Want to do it again? We can go to a different club this time.”

“Oh, most definitely.” Hiccup smiled, wiped some crumbs off his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he leaned in and kissed Viggo on the lips. This winter break was undoubtedly better than the one he would have had being stuck at home with his angry father. Instead, he was in Europe with Viggo, and having a hell of a good time.


End file.
